True to Your heart Epilogue
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: Epilogue of my previous KtB fic: True to Your Heart. Rush job one...hope you like it,


**True to Your Heart Epilogue**

Fandom: Kimi to Boku

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst. Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Hint of Yuuki-Kaname, Yuuki-Chizuru, Yuuta-Kaname, Shun-Merry

Warning: Un Beta-ed, OOCness, YAOI, **NO BASHING!**

AN: Epilogue for my previous fic. Hope you enjoy this one too… if there's grammar/ structure/spelling problem, please bear with it for a while, I'll fix it later….than you . ::bows::

The end of school bell rang loudly. The other students left one by one. Not too long later, the class almost empty; only two person left, the older Asaba and his one and only Tsukahara. Yuuta watched his Kaname tidy up, he smiled a little at how cute Kaname was in serious expression. _"But he can be cuter than this when he's angry…or flustered…no, he's more fuckable when he's flustered,"_ he chuckled darkly at that; this made Kaname shivered slightly before took a peek on him and then turned his head back hurriedly. Yuuta's imagination started to become more active, _"…damn, now the image will linger in my head.,.,"_ He groaned slightly at that, didn't realize that Kaname was ready to go home.

Kaname smacked his head, "Stop think whatever you're thinking," he said sharply. "You have this idiotic look."

"So rude," Yuuta replied emotionlessly as always, "I just appreciating your-hmpph."

Kaname's hand clamped his mouth tightly, face blushed slightly. "Don't….even finish that." Kaname could feel the other's smirk before he felt something wet and warm slick between his fingers. He pulled his hand away, "Ew…"

Yuuta smirked even wider. "That's what you got for putting your hand in a place where you shouldn't put them, Kaname-kun," he said cockily.

"I honestly do not wish to hear you said that, moreover see and hear you said that at the same time, Yuuta-kun," said someone familiar.

Kaname turned to face the younger one, surprised by the new comer.

Yuuta snorted at that. "What do you want, Yuuki-kun?"

"You know why I'm here," Yuuki replied evenly.

"Then go speak with him."

Yuuki scowled at his twin. "Kaname," he called the teen.

Kaname scowled slightly.

Yuuki bowed at him so suddenly, "I'm sorry." He still bent down, "I believe Yuuta told you already…I-"

"Why?" Kaname asked him.

"Huh?" Yuuki raised his head slightly to watch Kaname's eyes.

"If you knew your aniki love me, why you accept my confession that day?" he asked him.

Yuuki eyes drifted to the floor, and then he stood straight again. "Because, if I don't do that…Yuuta will never get true to his heart…and I'll only hurt you, Kaname. I don't want to hurt you.

"Well, either way, you were hurting me," Kaname snapped at him.

"And for that, I am sorry. And Chizuru have nothing to do with it," Yuuki said. "He knows nothing about this…"

"I know that yellow ball have nothing to do with your mistake, Yuuki," Kaname replied, "I don't blame him."

"But you blame me," Yuuki finish it for him.

"No."

"Eh?"

Now , not only Yuuki, but also Yuuta stared at the dark haired male in confusion. "…You only want the best for Yuuta, and Yuuta did nothing because he wants the best for you. Chizuru only caught in this middle of this storm. Well, I think I'm blaming you two for the lack of communication," Kaname answered them lightly. "Just don't do it again, and seriously, don't drag me into a mess like this ever again, especially you, Yuuta, since we're….g-going out. If you do I'll kill you personally. Understood?"

"A…Aa…" was what Yuuta managed to say.

"Come on Yuuta, I want that meat bun you told me earlier," Kaname walked away. He stopped right before he's outside the class. "Yuuki."

Yuuki stared the smaller teen's back. "Hai?"

"Don't make him cry," and then Kaname walked away, with Yuuta trailing behind him lazily.

Yuuki bow his head slightly, he sighed in defeat before he glance outside the window.

"…Yukki?"

The younger Asaba turned his head to see who call him. "Chizuru?"

Chizuru came closer. He smled, "You love him too, don't you?"

Yuuki merely avert his gaze and watch the new couple from there. "Yuuta love him more than me."

"Usotsuki," Chizuru put his forehead onYuuki's arm, "If you love him less, you wont do something like this. You were actually in love with him, but you don't want to see your brother hurt…seriously, Yukki, you have messed up love triangle," He chuckled dryly at his own joke. "Don't ever do this kind of thing again, Yukki. I don't want to hurt Kanamecchi, you know?"

Yuuki merely patted that yellow head of his. His short answer for 'Don't worry'

Meanwhile…

"…that was fast."

Kaname glance at his new boyfriend questioningly, "huh?'

"You, forgiving him."

"Ah…that," Kaname took a deep breath. "I'm not forgiving him yet, Yuuta."

Yuuta merely stare at Kaname's back.

"…Let's just say…I don't want what we have, all of us…you, me, shun…yuuki and chizuru, crumbled like dust, you know?" Kaname sighed, he turn to face Yuuta. "That's why….this anger is not worth the cost," He smiled softly.

Yuuta smiled back at him. "Hmn, true…." He walked closer. "Ne, Kaname."

"hn?" Kaname stares at the older Asaba. "What is it, Yuu—"

Chuu

Kaname blushed. Yuuta kissed him, in public. "W—you—huh ?"

"I know there're reasons why I love you, Kaname," he smiled softly at him. "Thank you Kaname."

"D—" Kaname pushed Yuuta. "Not to close! T—tch!" he said as he blushing hard and then start walking faster.

Yuuta merely chuckling in amusement before he jog a little to catch him. _"Yappa, Kaname wa Daisuki."_

-fin-


End file.
